


to hold your hand

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Series: bek's fics for friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Osamu, M/M, Osamu loves Keiji very much, featuring Akaashi's niece, i think, it's cute though i swear, no angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: “Are you jealous, Osamu?” Keiji asked.Osamu tilted his head to the side, avoiding Keiji’s steel-gaze. “Why would I be jealous?Keiji hummed at him. “I’m not sure. You tell me.”-Or the one where Osamu is, briefly, jealous of Keiji's niece.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: bek's fics for friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155491
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithy_poo35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithy_poo35/gifts).



> Faith!!!! it's not much, and i wish i could finish the OTHER osaaka fic for you (heh heeee) but today–just this random little piece but hope it makes work shit.... less shitty <3
> 
> -
> 
> my other osaaka fic IS getting a sequel.. it's just taking time because i want it to be GOOD and i loved how the first part came out... go check it out if you want Osamu craving after Keiji's hips.... sjdkfhjksdfhsd
> 
> if you left a comment on the other fic: thank you so much!!! i've been in the middle of a big move so i haven't gotten around to responding... but thank you for all the kindness!!
> 
> please enjoy this!!

_ And in the end _

_ I will seek you _

_ Out amongst _

_ The stars _

* * *

“Are you jealous, Osamu?” Keiji asked.

Osamu tilted his head to the side, avoiding Keiji’s steel-gaze. “Why would I be jealous?

Keiji hummed at him. “I’m not sure. You tell me.”

With a blow of air through his nose, Osamu remained rooted in his viewing of the park around them. He tried hard to not look at the holder of his–not jealousy, because he’s  _ not  _ jealous–

But the small human asleep across Keiji’s lap was taking all of Keiji’s affection and attention. Short and straight black hair; round, rosey, and chubby cheeks; a couple of butterfly bows stuck in place.

Meet, Akaashi Asami. Four years old, Keiji’s niece, and the reason they were at the park today to begin with. Who, after playing all over the playground with both Keiji and Osamu running after her, had decided to clock out on being awake.

They weren’t  _ going _ to come to the park today. In fact, Osamu had woken up early–earlier than his usual–and made breakfast for both him and Keiji. Rice, eggs, miso soup, warm green tea. Atsumu would call him whipped, just because Osamu made them breakfast like that but Osamu would only turn and give him a nasty glare and say something like:  _ Like ya got anything to say. Look at you ’n Shoyou. _

It would shut Atsumu up pretty quickly.

They hadn’t  _ really  _ had plans today, but Osamu wasn’t in the shop for the weekend. Since his own workers had started a coup against him, saying he worked too much and should take time off. Since when did Osamu ever do time off? It was food. He enjoyed what he did, so could it really be considered work.

There he’d been though, that morning, with Akaashi Keiji in his bed sleeping with all the exhaustion of the dead. He’d kinda hoped they could stay in that stay, just laze in bed, with the sheets as their clouds in a quiet paradise. Keiji was in his own well deserved break at work since his mangaka had just 

Then Keiji’s oldest brother called. With Keiji still trying to make consciousness with the world, Osamu answered his phone:

“Oh, cook-chan? Is that you?” Akaashi Katashi, one of the world’s most annoying brother’s–words by Keiji, not Osamu–answered.

“Chef-chan, store owner-chain, chain CEO- _ chan _ ,” Osamu inflected.

Osamu could almost hear the scowl on the other end of the line.

“Is that my brother?” Keiji asked from the pillows he’d become buried under.

Osamu hummed back.

“Which one?”

“The annoying one,” Osamu sat on the bed. 

Katashi mumbled a couple profanities, followed by, “Keiji had  _ options,  _ so many possibilities, and he chooses  _ this one– _ ”

__ One of Keiji’s hands reached out from the sheets. After watching several moments of grabby motions, Osamu placed the phone in Keiji’s hand.

That was how they turned up here, at the park, Katashi–the Olympic swimmer that he was, had a sudden meeting. And evidently Keiji’s mother was unavailable, and both of Keiji’s brothers were either: out of the country, or across the country in an entirely different prefecture. The icing on the cake though, of course, Keiji being Keiji, was the fact that Keiji was Asami’s  _ favorite _ uncle. (Keiji was also Osamu’s favorite, but only he needed to know that.)

“‘m not jealous,” he said, bringing back their conversation. 

“You can hold her,” Keiji said. His voice was impeccably smooth, but if tone could sparkle and shine, then Keiji’s would–with pure mirth. “She won’t bite.”

Osamu almost stated that it wasn’t the kid he wanted to hold, but he didn’t. He kept his mouth sealed and his eyes turned firmly away. Instead, he pulled the cap on his head just a little lower under the guise that the sun was just brighter today, okay, it was  _ bright. _

“Osamu,” Keiji started, voice lower.

Keiji had a superpower, okay–

“‘Samu,” he said again. Tone worn with definite pout, surely.

–a superpower. To get Osamu to do things that most people just couldn’t, that he’d outright  _ refuse  _ to do if it were anyone else. 

Osamu turned back to Keiji and was met by a face tilted back against the bench they occupied. Dark curls fluttered in the soft breeze, with soft locks just grazing Keiji’s skin like a lead above the ground. Inky lashes fluttered over steely eyes, framed by gold rimmed glasses. Keiji’s nose tipped up toward Osamu. Right above the other man’s lip there was a tiny freckle, like a lone star in the sky and Osamu wanted so badly to graze his finger over it and press a light kiss on those lips but–

But there was a small kid asleep, stretched over Keiji’s lap, feet pressed against Osamu’s lap as if she was unintentionally pushing Osamu away.

“‘m not jealous,” Osamu repeats, as if it’ll do any good.

“Sure, sure,” Keiji smiles. He moved, shifting Asami in his lap, so he was carrying her instead. “She will usually knock out for a while. We could go back to the apartment and watch a movie if you wanted?”

Osamu only watched as Keiji stood up, holding Asami against his chest. With the sun shining just past his head, he glowed, radiated like an angel should. As if his existence transcended the atmosphere and ascended beyond the heavens. 

He knew better than to compare Keiji to an angel though, not when he was often a demon incarnate. The red marks over Osamu’s chest, and the phantom memory of nails dragging across his back were the perfect example to show for it.

“Do I get to hold yer hand?” Osamu asked. “Or is she gonna do that for me?” 

Keiji’s eyes glinted. “You can hold my hand. We might even kiss.”

A smirk pulled at Osamu’s features, “Oh? Maybe–”

“‘Amu?” a small voice interrupted.

Keiji peeked down at Asami. She’d woken up, blinking clear blue eyes at the both of them.

“‘Amu!” she cried, reaching for Osamu with her short arms.

“You want Osamu to hold you?” Keiji asked. His voice was soft, but not babying.

Asami nodded. She wiggled and wormed until Osamu reached out and took her in his own arms. 

“Okay, ‘Sami, ya comfortable?” Osamu asked, just as the girl tucked her head underneath Osamu’s chin.

“Hmm,” Keiji nodded, thoughtful. He grabbed his backpack from the ground and pulled it over his shoulders.

Osamu made sure Keiji’s niece was secure in his arms. She hadn’t said anything else, but her eyes were closed and her breathing had settled back into a restful pace.

“I guess I’m not the only one who thinks of you as their favorite,” Keiji said without prompting. He brushed close to Osamu, before leaning close and pressing a light, barely there, kiss on Osamu’s cheek.

Osamu turned, minding the hat on his head, and gave the other man a full kiss on the lips. “Could say the same about myself.”

Yeah, Akaashi Keiji was his favorite. Yeah, he was a little jealous. He was also the real winner here, but he guessed it didn’t hurt to share Keiji on occasion.

With Keiji by his side, and Asami hugging his neck, they walked out of the park and to the train station

* * *

_The space dust_

_Of me will_

_Whisper_

_"I love you"_

_Into the infinity_

_Of the universe_

**Author's Note:**

> the [poem](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/ab/95/d7ab9570a21513567072346a4b2048b4.jpg) that is too beautiful for this fic but i wanted to use anyways
> 
> come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaichi)???
> 
> i'm so in love with osaaka it's unreal.....
> 
> (kurodai forgive me)
> 
> -
> 
> kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
